Benutzer:Lord Krotan
Über mich. Nachwuchs Skate-Profi, Rockstar und noch irgendwas spannendes... immerhin stimmt das erste! Naja, wenn irgendwas ist, schickt mir 'ne Nachricht. Schräger Fragebogen. 1. Dein Name ist? :Clemens 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? :Clemi (aber wehe ihr nennt mich so... ) 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? :Sommer 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? :Ja 5. Klaust du manchmal? :Nein 6. Bist du Fußball-Fan? :Nein 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist...? :error 404 8. Am liebsten hörst du...? :Punk (richtigen und kein Green Day), Metal, Old School Hip-hop (vorwiegend deutschen) 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? :Nein 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? :In manchen 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? :Nein 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? :4 Jahre älter 13. Was hast du in Mathe? :Fußschmerzen 14. Bist du musikalisch? :Wenn es um trommeln geht, ja 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? :Ja 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? :schwarz 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? :Asien 18. Kannst du jonglieren? :Ja 19. Was willst du später mal werden? :Erwachsen 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? :Alle Tarantino-Filme, Fight Club und Star Wars (Die Original-Trilogie) 21. Magst du Fantasy? :Ja 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? :Ja 23. Die Filme gesehen? :Ja 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? :Bücher super, Filme gut 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist...? :Krotan 26. Wie spät ist es? :02:18 27. Welches Wetter? :Wenn es tagsüber sonnig ist, ist es dann nachts mondig? 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? :Elfen, die Teile aus TES. Feen, diese nervigen kleinen Viecher 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? :soll 30. Bist du verliebt? :Ja 31. Magst du Schwerter? :Ja 32. Was ist mit Bögen? :Ja 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? Irgendein Fliegeding 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop Hard Rock 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams :Lordi 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix :Phönix 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element :Helium 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch :Roman 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science-Fiction :Fantasy 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen :Bogen 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm :Kamm 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? :Nein, aber davor 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? :Siehe Frage 6 44. Deine Augenfarbe? :Blau 45. Lieblingsspruch? :Meinte ich doch. 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß :Schwarz. 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl :Bitte was?! 48. Glaubst du an Gott? :Ne 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? :Ja 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? :Ja 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? :Ich kann ziemlich weit, ziemlich schnell laufen, mach daraus was du willst. 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? :Nein 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? :Ja 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? :Ja 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? :Irgendein Fliegeviech, wahrscheinlich ein Vogel 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? :Einstein 57. Ist der Beitrag vor deinem von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? :Mädchen 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? :Fick... ähhh Freude, Skatebord, Kugellager 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? :Nö 60. Welches Lied hörst du gerade? :Millencollin - Fox 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? :Nö 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. :Meine unfähigkeit in Textform zu diskutieren, meine Fähigkeit Menschen von Dingen zu überzeugen LIEBLINGS- 63. Eissorte? :Pistazie 64. Buch? Oliver Uschmann - Hartmut und Ich 65. Wort? :Lagerregal 67. Aufenthaltsort? :Mein Zimmer 68. Computer-Spiel? :Skyrim 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? :Schach 70. Sportart? :Skaten 71. Sportspiel? :S K A T E 72. Klamotten? :Meine ausgelatschten Vans, schwarze Hose, Nirvana T-Shirt und Kapuzenpulli 73. Süßigkeit? :Schokolade oder Lakritz 74. Beschäftigung? :Skaten, Videospiele 75. Schulfach? :Chemie, Biologie, Erdkunde und Englisch 76. Musik? :Im Moment Punk 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? :Dieser eine Typ aus dem Film 78. Baum? :Apfelbaum 79. Blume? :Die blauen Dinger 80. Lied? :Pennywise - Perfect People (natürlich die Live-Version) 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? :Was?! 82. Ausrede? :Ich kann mich immer aus allem rausreden 83. Witz? :How many Women do you need to change a lightbulb? Dont be silly, women can't change anything! 84. Kinofilm? :Wolf of Wall Street 85. Fantasywesen? Elben 86. Comic? :Asterix und Obelix, Lucky Luke, Scott Pilgrim 87. Ballspiel? :Da ich im Chat angebettelt wurde: ,,Eine Hand, zwei Bälle 88. Getränk? :Ginger-Ale 89. Band? :Millencollin, Pennywise, Slipknot, Iron Maiden, Slayer, Eins Zwo, Dynamite Deluxe, Jan Delay/Eisfeld, Samy Deluxe (der alte Scheiss) 90. Musical? :König der Löwen 91. Landschaft? :Inseln 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? :Autosave/Quickload 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? :Kugelschreiber 94. Farbstift? :Grün 95. Schmuck? :Fettes Gold ma N*ggas! 96. Wildtier? :Waschbär 97. Freizeitpark? :Hab ich nicht 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? :Hab ich nicht 99. Gemälde? :Bin ich schwul? 100. Wetter? :Bewölkt, relativ kühl 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? :Lego! Alle Playmobil-Kinder sollen in der Hölle verbrennen! 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? :Kann man mal hören, wurde aber zu oft im Radio wiederholt 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? :Nein 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? :Vor 'ner Woche 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? :Religion 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? :Scheinheiligkeit, Spinnen 107. Welches Essen hasst du? :Rotkohl, Sauerkraut 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. :'''Hass''' ist eine menschliche [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emotion Emotion] scharfer und anhaltender [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antipathie Antipathie]. Ausgehend von der Fähigkeit zu intensiven negativen Gefühlen wird der Begriff auch im übertragenen Sinne verwendet und steht allgemein für die stärkste Form der Abwendung, [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Verachtung Verachtung] und [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abneigung Abneigung]. Die Motive des Hassenden sind teils unbewusst, können in der Regel jedoch bewusst gemacht werden. Als Gegenbegriff in vergleichbarer Gefühlstärke wird vor allem die [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liebe Liebe] angesehen. 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? :mit Löffel und Gabel 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? :Nein 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? :Nein 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? :Ich bin 2,01m groß, ich muss nichts tun 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? :Keiner 114. Bist du zappelig? :Wenn ich mich nicht bewegen kann/darf, ja 115. Findest du dich verrückt? :Ich bin die normalste Person auf Erden 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? :Total Mondig und so 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? :Kann mich nicht erinnern 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? :Siehe Frage 117 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? :Ne 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? :Nö 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? :Diesen geilen Typen namens Clemens, sieht der vielleicht geil aus :3 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? :Mein 1. Diablo 2 Charakter hiess so. 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? :Siehe Frage 6 (?) 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? Videospielen, Skateboarding 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? :Nein 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? :evangelisch, allerdings nicht aktiv 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? :Nein 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? :vor ein paar Monaten 129. Hmmm... und eine Wassermelone? :Vor 2 Wochen 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? :Fuß gebrochen und JA das ist eine Krankheit, googlet es! 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? :Nö 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? :Hab sogar noch Ferien 133. Was würdest du mit 20 Euro tun? :Sparen 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? :Ja 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? :Nein 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? :Ritter 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? :Nicht wirklich, aber ich kam damit immer durch 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? :Nein 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? :Ja 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? Keine Ahnung, Times New Roman ist es jedenfalls nicht 141. Welche Größe? :Ich glaub 10 oder 11 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Word-Dokument bzw. ein Rag-Time-Dokument über 1.000 Megabite? :Nö 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? :Siehe 142 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hähähä an dagra) Bitte was?! 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? : Linksbündig 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? :Nein 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? :0 Grad, aber 0 Grad Celsius sind meiner Meinung nach nicht kalt. 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? :Kommasetzung 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundesjugendspielen schon einmal über 1.000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? Kann mich nicht erinnern 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? :Wie beim Laufen, kann auch sehr tief tauchen und lange die Luft anhalten 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) :Wortgewandtheit, kritisches Denken (in der heutigen Zeit sehr selten) und mein Einfallsreichtum 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? :Nö 154. Was isst du gleich? :Chips 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? :So lange wie Dosenfutter 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? :Äpfel 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? :Nein 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? :Siehe 157 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? :Nein 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? :Ja 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? :5 162. Was liest du gerade? :Diese Frage 163. Was willst du bald lesen? :Was anderes als Fragen 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? :Die vorherige Frage 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? :So ein perverses Zeug mach ich nicht 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? :Nö 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR – FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? :Nein 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? :ja 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? :Ja 170. Ein Schweißband? :Nö 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? :Ich und eine Freundin, die auf Skateboards einen Berg runterfahren 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? :Ja 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? :Nein 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? :Artjom aus Metro 2033 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? :Demnächst ja 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? :Action, Komödie 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? :Lahm, 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? :30 Zentimeter 179. Wie groß bist du? :2, 01m 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. :Kritisch denkend, stur und unheimlich Freundlich. Krotan ist ein sehr entspannter Typ der einfach mal unglaublich geil aussieht. 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? :Spinnen, aufplatzende Kugellager beim Skaten und radioaktive Strahlung 182. Dein letzter Traum? :Das wär wohl nicht angemessen 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? :Longboarden 184. Wie heißt dein Comic (ich bin mal so frei und passe die Frage an) bzw. wie würde er heißen? Die 101 Lehren des Earthquake McPowercool 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? :Sind wir schon da? Ich will ein Eis 186. Hast du Initialen (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? :CK 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? :Der friedliche 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? :Keine 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? :Das mein Fuß aufhört zu schmerzen 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. :,,Das ist ein oberpfälzer Brauch das wir uns beim onanieren gegen den Schrank schmeissen...'' 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. :,,Meinte ich doch'' 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? :Gegenfrage: Warum hast DU keine Signatur? 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? :10 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? :Nein 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? :Wie gesagt, laufen, schwimmen, skaten top 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? :Ja allerdings nicht in schrigtlichr Form 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! Was war Frage 145 nochmal? 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. :Das war reine Zeitverschwendung. Epische Scheisse 'n stuff * Ich hab die 188.000ste Bearbeitung! * Habe letztens ein totes Eichhörnchen mit einem Stock gepiekst. Habe gelacht. Meine GTA-Spiele * GTA * GTA II * GTA III * GTA Vice City * GTA San Andreas * GTA Vice City Stories * GTA Liberty City Storys * GTA IV * GTA V Meine Lieblingscharakter * Spiele die ich besitze: